Il y en a marre!
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Défi : Les demandes en mariage d'Ange Phoenix. Ron veut se marier mais ne sait pas comment insuffler l'idée à son petit ami.


**Résumé** : _Défi de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Défi : Les demandes en mariage d'Ange Phoenix. Ron veut se marier mais ne sait pas comment insuffler l'idée à son petit ami._

* * *

Ron Weasley était frustré. Non, il était en colère. Il s'installa à table en lançant un regard noir à son vis à vis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Comprenez bien, Ron n'était pas de ceux qui piquaient des crises monumentales lorsqu'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils désiraient. Non, il savait que chaque chose devait se mériter et il se contentait souvent de ce qu'il possédait.

Mais ça...

Et puis pouvez-vous lui expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas le droit ? Ok, d'accord, il n'était pas un mannequin. Son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, ses yeux d'un bleu quelconque, sa chevelure rousse et la couleur de sa peau le confirmaient. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'il ne prenait pas le soleil ? Il était chirurgien-médicomage et il passait son temps dans les salles d'opérations de Ste Mangouste et non sur les plages de Tahiti !

Et puis, même s'il n'était pas le plus bel homme de la planète, il était quand même en couple depuis plusieurs années. Alors expliquez-lui pourquoi il n'était toujours pas marié ? Pourtant, tous ses amis avaient la bague au doigt, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il prit ses couverts et coupa un morceau de sa viande avant de l'amener à sa bouche. C'était tellement délicieux!

Il se l'avouait, tout ce que cuisinait Blaise était excellent ! De toute façon, Blaise était parfait. Il avait tout pour lui: Il était très bel homme, il possédait une chaîne de restaurant de luxe connue dans le monde entier aussi bien moldu que sorcier, il était un amant hors pair et était considéré comme l'un des plus beaux partis anglais…

Alors, si cet homme était en couple avec lui depuis la dernière guerre, qui avait eu lieu il y a maintenant huit ans, c'était qu'il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, il l'admettait, Blaise l'aimait. Il le lui avait même répéter hier soir en lui faisant l'amour… Mais qu'attendait-il pour lui demander en mariage, bon sang ?

Ron regarda son amant qui lui fit un sourire.

Si seulement, il pouvait s'étouffer avec son foutu sourire.

Non, mais franchement, même cette folle de Luna avait reçu sa demande et le timide Neville avait offert une magnifique bague à Hannah. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait assisté au mariage de tous leurs amis respectifs. Oui, même Monseigneur La Fouine avait demandé Harry en mariage.

Alors pourquoi cela ne semblait pas intéresser Blaise ?

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Ron gardait tout pour lui. Il ne lui demandait pas, c'est vrai, mais il avait envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de signaux. Même Pansy, qui avait été l'une des premières à se marier avec Theo et avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, l'avait aidé.

Les discussions ayant pour thèmes ou sujets des mariages étaient amenées à chaque réunion entre leur groupe d'amis. Pansy sollicitait Blaise à chaque réception organisée, peu importe la cause, en commandant un « buffet mariage». Elle avait entraîné le couple dans des bijouteries, soi-disant pour se choisir une nouvelle bague mais en s'attardant sur les bague de fiançailles masculins. Et comme elle avait monté une agence de voyage, elle ne cessait de laisser dans l'appartement du couple des magasines où l'on pouvait consulter les plus belles destinations pour une lune de miel.

Mais rien à faire, soit Blaise ne comprenait pas les signes, soit il ne voulait pas se marier.

Et c'est ce qui énervait Ron car lui, le souhaitait ardemment. Non pas que vivre en concubinage le déplaisait, mais il voulait mener leur relation à un nouveau palier.

De plus, il en avait marre de toutes ces mauvaises langues qui ne cessaient de dire que son amant se lassait de lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'envisageait pas le mariage.

Ron soupira avant d'avaler son verre de vin rouge d'une traite.

Oui, il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement plaisant à regarder. Oui, ses collègues de Ste Mangouste se retournaient souvent sur son passage, mais c'était sûrement pour le critiquer. Blaise lui avait même demandé d'éviter d'être proche de l'un de ses collègues masculin. Et même si le collègue en question ne lui avait rien fait de mal, il avait préféré écouter son amant, car ce dernier remarquait des choses que lui-même ne voyait pas. Blaise avait sûrement dû entendre une quelconque remarque désobligeante à son sujet lorsqu'il était venu le chercher un soir.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il se l'avouait, il avait peur du regard des autres. Il préférait effectuer une opération chirurgicale des plus complexes que de se rendre à une sortie en compagnie de Blaise.

Non pas qu'il avait honte de son amant, loin de là. Il en était raide dingue amoureux. Mais il pensait que lui-même n'était pas assez bien pour Blaise et que c'était la raison des regards qu'il jugeait hostiles sur son couple.

Et un mariage arrangerait les choses, il en était certain. D'abord, cela conforterait tout le monde à savoir que leur couple allait très bien, puis cela le rassurerait lui-même. Il saurait que Blaise n'avait pas honte de lui et ne le quitterait pas pour un autre.

Dans l'après midi, Pansy lui avait suggéré de provoquer la jalousie de Blaise… Cela ne le tentait pas trop, au début. Premièrement, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et deuxièmement, comme il ne plaisait pas, peu de personne voudrait jouer le jeu.

Il avait néanmoins mis cette option dans un coin de sa tête, alors qu il partait pour une intervention en fin d'après-midi. Après, il s'était dit qu'il devrait vraisemblablement envisager cette idée. Mais qui jouerait l'amoureux transi ? Peut-être Matthiews ? C'était un médicomage qui venait d'arriver d'Australie il y a peu et avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il semblait plaire aux filles puisque celles-ci gloussaient à chaque fois qu'elles le croisaient.

Peut être, devrait-il lui demander comment il faisait pour plaire autant ?

De plus, Blaise l'avait croisé ce soir. Quand il était venu le chercher à l hôpital, il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Matthiews discutant d'un quelconque sujet dont il ne se rappelait plus la teneur. Le rouquin avait constaté que son amant avait regardé avec insistance son collègue, mais n'avait posé aucune question sur lui.

Tout le long du chemin qui les ramenait à leur appartement, Blaise l'avait laissé lui raconter sa journée. Arrivé-là, l'ancien serpentard s'était enfermé dans la cuisine et lui était parti se doucher.

Et maintenant les voilà à table en train de manger un délicieux repas.

Vraiment, il devrait tenter l'idée de Pansy. Il demanderait à Matthiews de l'aider dans cette tâche.

\- Choucky ? Tout va bien ? Je te trouve soucieux.

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien, répliqua Ron en lui souriant. Je suis en train de manger l'un des plus succulents repas qui a été préparé par l'homme le plus formidable de la planète. Que demander de plus ?

En le voyant sourire, Ron se dit qu'il devait vraiment parler à Matthews. Blaise était trop beau. Et comme Matthiews plaisait aux filles, il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe lui-même sur le charme de son bel étalon. Il lui expliquerait la raison de sa demande afin qu'il...

\- Dis Ron, et si on se mariait ?

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Verdict ? Pansy a toujours raison!**

 **Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Je tenais à dire un grand merci à «Personne ne l'a jamais connue» qui a été ma bêta pour ce défi. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Si tu veux, on pourra recommencer.**

 **Merci aussi à Ange Phoenix qui m'a invité au forum de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez faire un tour, vous y serez bien reçu.**


End file.
